Next Generation
by thehannster
Summary: When Julia Steyne moves to California and starts attending Next Generation High School, she and the lives of 6 other teenagers from different cliques collide with each other. New loves and new hatreds emerge. Based on The Clique by Lisi Harrison.
1. Introduction

Next Generation

Next Generation

Welcome to Next Generation High School. Meet the main characters.

**Julia Steyne-** Just moved to Los Angeles, California and has already caught the eye of a guy who she thinks is completely wrong for her.

**Jess Hamilton- **The #1 hottie of Next Generation High School. Quiet but bad-ass. Has a big secret though, much to the surprise of NGHS

**Claire Merkel-** Feisty, Flirtatious, Fun…but who says these things ever bought love? Realizes that true friends are the closest to your heart

**Luke Dineen- **Bonds with the last person he expected, just your average emo dude trying to get through junior year of NGHS without cutting himself. Ironically aspires to be a DJ, what will his friends think?

**Kate Oxford- **Although she and A.J. have been BFF's for quite along time now, she realizes that this friendship in junior year might change- for better or worse? Wants to come out of her shell…and get the guy who she realizes she's got feelings for. Becomes really good friends with a really different girl.

**A.J. Wathkins- **Is in love with Hannah Jones (_think of Lucas from OTH who loves Peyton). _Kate Oxford's long time friend and he don't seem to realize how fast she is falling for him.

**Hannah Jones: **If Jess Hamilton is the hottest guy at NGHS, she's definitely the hottest girl. She's blonde and beautiful. Will her life change for the worse though, when her parents have pressured her to hard? And when she finds herself with someone who'd she never imagined she'd be with?


	2. Chapter 1: Julia the new kid

Next Generation

Julia Steyne sighed. Another year at a new school, starting over again after her father was transferred yet again to another company in another state. In front of her was the huge campus of her new school, Next Generation High School. She was nervous as hell but she didn't show it.

Instead she wiped her sweaty hands of her dark-wash citizen of republic jeans and straightened out her dark blue sweater-top from Top Shop. Underneath the sweater-top she wore a long baby-blue cami from Lauren Conrad's newest collection. Her jeans went well with her newest dark purple mui-mui heels. Her dark brown hair was slick straight and her big brown eyes stood out from the plum eye shadow she wore. She had simple but pretty make-up on.

More students began walking towards the campus and Julia felt obligated to go because she felt like a complete idiot just standing there on the road. She wondered where her sister Rory was. Rory looked just like Julia, except she had piercing hazel eyes (that strangely looked green time to time) and her brown hair was usually crimped. Then Julia realized that Rory, unlike her, had a pen pal named Samantha Dineen who happened to attend the same high school. Then she saw her sister laughing with the blonde girl and thought "_Man I wish I was Rory today"_

Julia sighed, yet again, and then strolled to the front office through the green lawn full of benches occupied by students laughing and chatting away about how enjoyable the summer was. She didn't realize the blonde hair-green eyed guy sitting on the steps of one of the buildings who stared at her as she made her way to the main building.

Jess Hamilton has a big secret. Not a big one, but it was pretty significant. He's 17, and he's never been kissed.

Not that girls haven't attempted to make a move on him. Nora Jones attempted last week, and Cassie Rogers tried, let's seeing yesterday at the end-of-summer party his party-crazy brother and his latest catch threw at the club. He is, as most of the girls at NGHS would describe him, absolutely perfect. Jess Hamilton has wavy, emo-long blonde hair that is side parted. Add that to tan skin and piercing green eyes and most of the girls have already began to drool. Jess has never had a girlfriend before, and as he stared at Julia, he realized that she could be the one.


	3. Chapter 2: A day with AJ

Next Generation

_Authors note: I kind of messed up on chapter 1 There was supposed to be a big paragraph space when the sentence about Jess Hamilton started. Anyways this story came straight from my imagination. ___

**Wathkins Mansion**

**7:00**

**A.J.'s Room **

Meet Alexander Jack Wathkins. He's the son of Michael Wathkins, Owner of the famous Whippy Cream Bagels Company, a multi-million dollar company. You'd expect Alexander to walk around in Dolce & Gabbana and act stuck up, but if you'd meet him, you'd realize that he's probably the nicest guy at NGHS. And his dressing style looks like he came out of a Billabong Magazine.

"_I beg to dream and differ from our hollow lives…" _The sound of Green Day buzzed from his alarm clock. As he hit the snooze button, A.J. groaned because he realized that summer was officially over. His night sucked yesterday. He got drunk and couldn't stand to watch his long-time crush, the beautiful beach blonde, make out with her boyfriend Samuel Parker, captain of the football team. A.J. rolled out of bed, and put on his usual outfit of checkered white Billabong Board Shorts and a Black hooded Independent Sweater. By 7:40 his friend Kate Oxford was outside. A.J. grabbed a waffle and ran out the door with his backpack and skateboard.

It was a tradition every year that A.J. and Kate rode their bikes to school because it was the time when they reminisced about the passed and thought about the future. Yes, it was a little immature by 11th grade people would still be riding their bikes to school but A.J. still did it because that's how he met his best gal-pal Kate. They were 7 years old, and they had raced.

_Flashback:_

_7 year old A.J. Wathkins thought he was the best biker ever. Until one day Kate Oxford, future super athlete came and stole it from him. He went around the neighborhood brining on his bicycle bell daily showing off how great G.I. Joe on Wheels was. . _

_A blonde haired girl with pigtails with a beat down teletubbies bike came up to him._

"_Want to race?"_

"_Okay" He said yes because he wanted to be nice but A.J. knew that it was useless because his bike was a lot more new and better. _

"_All around the block and down the hill okay?"_

_They started racing. He was neck to neck with her…until the last 5 seconds. He pedaled as fast as he could, but he couldn't stop her white wheel from outgoing his black wheel. He jumped off his bike exhausted, and just stared at her_

_7 year old Kate Oxford stared back at him and said "G.I. Joe sucks!" And then she gave him a toothy smile and offered him a starburst. They had been best friends from that day on. _

Kate Oxford today was still a super athlete, and A.J. noticed that she had grown over the summer. Her hair was still blonde and straight and she had cut side bangs. She was wearing her usual Nike sneakers and checkered Billabong shorts just like him. But she was wearing a new v-necked cropped sweater with a tank underneath with a silver heart necklace. She passed in front of him on her bike and the wind blew her hair over her face. She looked, kind of hot, though A.J. But she was his best friend and he could never imagine making a move on her.

They reached the school, parked their bikes, and that's when A.J. saw her. His crush since the third grade, Hannah Jones. She was absolutely beautiful with wavy beach blonde hair down. And she looked stunning in a hot black short sleeved V-neck from Marc Jacobs complete with the newest Sevens and ballet flats. Then he realized that there was no Samuel Parker because he had graduated. He grinned.

Kate Oxford looked over at her best friend A.J. and thought "_Will he ever be mine?"_


End file.
